


Ready Set Go

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi clasped his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Kisei at twenty-two. I always knew you could do it, Shindou. You were gifted in Go from the moment I met you. Now it's my turn to win a title. What do you think about Isumi Gosei? Or Isumi Juudan?"</p><p>Waya made a disgruntled noise and he reached across Shindou to try and poke Isumi, to no avail as Isumi kept dodging him. "Hey! I'm winning the next title. It's only fair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Set Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jucee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/gifts).



He did it. Shindou was a titleholder. After becoming a pro, losing Sai and finding him again in his Go, and taking years to earn his dan ranks until he was the same rank as Touya, he was now Shindou Kisei.

Waya smacked his palm against Shindou's back to congratulate him for the hundredth time. "Shindou Kisei!" he said, crowing the words. "I can't believe it." He brought his beer to his lips and drank it down. Shindou had lost track of what number of drinks Waya was on. Truth be told, he forgot his own number as friends continued to come by to ply him with drinks.

Everyone got together to celebrate his title win, taking over a bar that also served ramen to its patrons, and the party was still going strong three hours later.

Isumi clasped his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Kisei at twenty-two. I always knew you could do it, Shindou. You were gifted in Go from the moment I met you. Now it's my turn to win a title. What do you think about Isumi Gosei? Or Isumi Juudan?"

Waya made a disgruntled noise and he reached across Shindou to try and poke Isumi, to no avail as Isumi kept dodging him. "Hey! I'm winning the next title. It's only fair."

Shindou cracked up as he stared down at his fruity cocktail. What Waya said wasn't even funny, but the alcohol inside him made everything hilarious. He finished off his cocktail. "You sure I won't win a second title before either of you win your first?"

Both Isumi and Waya sputtered as Shindou laughed hard. It was possible. Touya already had one title, Meijin which was completely fitting for a Touya to have, and was attempted to earn a second one. Someone handed Shindou another drink. Except there was no way he could fight for a second title, let alone defeat his own title tonight. He felt like there was more alcohol in him than there was blood.

Waya pawed at Shindou's side. "Don't think I'm going to let you grow a big head and call you Kisei. You have to earn the right!"

Isumi laughed, crowding against Shindou's side. "He already did, Waya. He has the Kisei title."

"So what? We need to face off."

"You lost in the first round of the Kisei qualifiers, Waya." Isumi was poised to fall off his barstool and Shindou placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I managed to at least make it to the second round."

Waya slammed his palms down on the counter. "Rematch! We need a rematch!"

"You should eat some more." Shindou turned around at Touya's sensible suggestion. His rival was a good man.

"Touya! I thought you left already." Shindou stumbled off his barstool to take Touya's hands. Touya was Touya Meijin and he was Shindou Kisei. They were equals now. "Touya! We're going to find the Hand of God together now that we're titleholders."

"Not before Isumi and I become titleholders ourselves and find it first." Waya got off his barstool as well and stuck his tongue out at Touya. Touya ignored him. "Oi, don't ignore me!"

"Shindou, I was about to leave your celebration for the night, but I've ordered three bowls of ramen for you and your friends." He glanced at the three of them. "Also a pitcher of water. You're going to hate yourselves tomorrow if you don't hydrate."

"You're too kind, Touya Meijin," Isumi said as he half bowed from his sitting position.

"Yes, he is, and he's my rival friend!" Shindou knew he was drunk and probably annoying Touya, but they'd known each other for years. This was nothing in the grand scheme of things. "Do you have to go, Touya? We're going to play Go."

"Yes, I do. I have an early day tomorrow, but you should stay with your friends. This night is meant for you." He bowed, but as he straightened, Shindou stepped forward and hugged him. It took a brief moment before Touya lifted his arms and hugged him back. Shindou wanted to crow at the feat because he spent years training Touya to be more personable. "Good night, Shindou Kisei."

"Good night, Touya Meijin." Shindou laughed, clear and bright. He was a titleholder just like Touya.

A waiter brought their ramen to a nearby table and Isumi helped him to the table while Waya stumbled there himself. Shindou sat down and took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful aroma. Touya was a good friend, he thought as he picked up his chopsticks.

When he was halfway through eating his ramen, Shindou looked up to see that most of his guests had already left the bar. That explained all the hugs and well wishes he just received but didn't pay much attention to while he was eating. Shindou reached for his glass of water and drank half of it down.

"It looks like it's the three of us left," Isumi said as he looked around. "When did everyone leave?"

"Pfft, that's okay. We're strapping young men in the prime of our lives. We _should_ be out partying all night." Waya pounded his fist on the table. "A win for Shindou is a win for us all." He grinned at Shindou. "Because you'll have the money to pay for me and Isumi when we hang out together."

"Hey!" he shouted as his friends laughed. "I'll challenge you to a game to pay for this bill." Shindou patted his pants pocket and pulled out a miniature Go board with magnetic pieces tucked inside. Touya had given it to him earlier during the party and he forgot about it until just now. He pushed aside his ramen bowl and placed the board between him and Waya. "Or are you scared?"

"What? I'm not scared of anything. That's Isumi."

"Definitely not me. I'll play Go and beat the both of you. Then you'll both pay for my bill." Isumi raised his arm to catch the attention of a nearby waiter. "Three more beers please and tequila shots."

"You're on." Shindou began sorting out the magnetic pieces between the black and white ones. When the waiter brought their drinks, Shindou didn't even wait before he grabbed his tequila shot and downed it. The tequila burned, but he was ready to win against anyone in Go. He was Shindou Hikaru, the new Kisei. "Come on, Isumi. Let's go, speed Go."

Shindou lost count over how many rounds they played. Whoever lost was replaced by the third person waiting on the side. While Isumi and Waya were battling it out, Shindou finished his ramen and another beer. He rested his head on his arm as he watched them.

"Someone hurry up and lose so I can play," he said. His fingers ached to play more Go.

"That'll be Waya in a few moves." Isumi grabbed his beer and drained it "Oi, Shindou. Order us some more beers. Waya's going to have a hefty bill to pay after we're done."

Shindou grinned as Waya protested. He couldn't have found better friends when he first became an insei and now, years later as a titleholder, that sentiment hadn't changed. He was fortunate to have Waya and Isumi in his life and he couldn't imagine life without them either.

Shindou raised his arm to order some more drinks. That didn't mean he wasn't going to kick their butts in speed Go. He _did_ have a title to defend.


End file.
